1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of electronic devices, and in particular, to capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
A decoupling capacitor may be embedded in an integrated circuit (IC) package adjacent to a die (chip) or included in a capacitor interposer disposed between the IC package and a die. The decoupling capacitor stores charge to provide a stable power supply by decoupling the supply from high frequency noise, damping power overshoots when the die is powered up, and damping power droops when the die begins to use power. High capacitance density is needed in many applications such as for decoupling the power supply for integrated circuits of the die. Inductance between the capacitor and the die slows response time of the capacitor to voltage changes. By embedding the capacitor in close proximity to the die, this inductance may be reduced.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are hollow graphite tubules having a diameter of generally from several nanometers to several tens of nanometers. The tubules may be capped at their ends. Single-wall carbon nanotubes (SW-CNT) and multi-wall carbon nanotubes (MW-CNT) have relatively great mechanical strength and relatively high electrical and thermal conductivities. SW-CNTs may be formed essentially of sp2-hybridized carbon atoms typically arranged in hexagons and pentagons. MW-CNTs are nested single-wall carbon cylinders and possess some properties similar to SW-CNTs. Various methods have been applied to the synthesis of SW-CNTs and MW-CNTs, including the use of catalysts to initiate growth of some CNTs.